supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Fanon Season 1 Round 1 Bios
Cast your vote in the main page! Amok Runners 1 Will Orla or Tony advance? Orla Orla from the Birou Family, 3, is the worst one of all. Orla's always aggressive, and she has been kicked out of over 20 preschools! Something that she most has in common is hitting her other sisters and throwing books at her 20-year old single mother, Nicole. The holidays like Thanksgiving and Christmas are ruined by Orla. How mean is she? That depends on what she thinks you did to her! Tony Tony from the Sanderman Family, 2 1/2, is most notable of being wild than Roberta, 5, and Jason, 8. He can hit his sister, Roberta, and get carried by Jo Frost and sent into the Naughty Pit. He can leave the Naughty Pit around 16 times. He can also steal items from various stores, take them without paying them, and badly shoplift. Sounds mean in our book. Amok Runners 2 Will Ainsley, Derek, or Teddy advance? Ainsley Ainsley from the Mazar Family, 3, along with Bronson, 4, River, 4, and Bryce, 2, causes destruction and chaos. They make fun of their parents and act odd around the clock. Something that the four tots have in common is hitting their older siblings. What a meanie! Derek Derek from the Eriksonner Family, 4, throws fits and causes house world domination each time because he is frustrated for some reason, and that behavior, causing house world domination, is absolutely, precisely, 100% unacceptable. Teddy What Teddy from the Langbroek Family, 3, has in common is the same thing that Bryce and Sherman do. They can make fun of Serghei, 49, and Alicia, 41. and act odd completely around the clock. They can torture their niece Shelby. They have a niece despite being only three years old, and Shelby is the daughter of Kristin Langbroek, 20. Amok Runners 3 Will Tori, Lauren, or Wendy advance? Tori Tori from the Room Family, 3, tries incessantly not to sleep in her own bed and runs and screams. She goes in the Naughty Pit for timeout, while the 6-year old triplets go on the Naughty Step for timeout. Additionally, she escapes the house to climb a tree. Does running and screaming have nothing to do with a good spirit? Lauren Lauren from the Tiniathan Family, 4, is a disrespectful girl who can hurt her little brother, Adrian, 2. Something that the two tots have in common is hitting their parents, and they go on the Naughty Pillow for timeout. Is "disrespectful" the definition for "naughty"? That depends on what she thinks you did to HER! Wendy Wendy from the Kempington Family, 3, is a constant yeller. She screams for attention at any time, and anywhere she desires. This annoys her parents the most. She also tends to hit, bite, climb on furniture, as well as various methods that follow the example of twins Dylan and Andy, age 6. What an absolute meanie! Amok Runners 4 Will Tommy, Bryce, or Julia advance? Tommy Tommy from the Anderson Family, 2, along with Tori from the Room Family, tries incessantly not to sleep in his own bed and plays tug-of-war with his mouth while Cheryl, 28, tries to get something out of his mouth. Will he keep it there or what? Bryce Something that Bryce from the Irine Family, 3, along with his quadruplet siblings Sherman, Madeliene, and Kadyn, is a lot of things that are unacceptable like hitting. Is the behavior "hitting" a controversial method of "unacceptable behavior"? Julia Julia from the Bronson Family, 3, tries to menace her newborn sister, Sierra, along with her brother Jordan, 2 1/2. The issued technique is the Naughty Pit, for Julia and Jordan. Is the Naughty Pit getting a controversial problem? Category:Specials